Memories of Another Life
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: Jane always had strange dreams about her living another life, when she is kidnapped by Malekith the Accursed she finds that she was once Sigyn the wife of Loki. A Jane is Sigyn fic, also contains Lokane.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Thor or any of the other characters in the Marvel Universe.

Chapter 1

There are many reasons why a person chooses their career. Jane chose astrophysics because of a dream she had when she was a child about sitting by a boy with black hair while they looked at the stars. Every time that Jane had that dream, the boy would tell her that he would one day marry her even though she didn't know his name, she was pleased with what the boy told her.

As she grew older she would have dreams about this boy who was also a great source of comfort when she entered high school. Jane was diagnosed with scoliosis and so she was forced to wear a back brace until it was corrected. It also didn't help that he was forced to wear ugly glasses and braces. Also because of her good girl attitude, she became the target for bullying. But when she was in her dreams with the boy who was now a young man, he made her feel pretty.

When she went to college, she was able to get rid of both braces and she was able to laser surgery to correct her vision. While she became more popular with the men at her school, she couldn't forget the boy from her dreams. But she had gotten to the point where she believed that he wasn't real and she would never be able to find him. Jane tried to date other men, but the relationships never worked out because she would always find herself comparing them to the boy from her dreams. Even now that she was dating Thor, she couldn't forget the boy from her dreams, but at least she was thankful that she was able to stay with Thor longer than most relationships even if it was hard for her to picture herself married to this man even though he had already been talking about taking her to Asgard so they could get married. Soon Jane would find out that these dreams were really memories from another life.

* * *

It didn't take long for Jane to realize that she was dreaming. But she had to admit that the dream was quite pleasant when she felt someone place their lips on the middle of her neck. Jane blushed at such an intimate act since she was still a virgin, not even Thor had been able to convince her to consummate their relationship as he put it.

Jane slowly opened her eyes and looked down. It was the boy from her dreams who was now a man and she found herself thinking that he looked very handsome. She was with him in a garden and she was sitting in his lap. As she was looking at the man she felt like she had seen him somewhere outside of her dreams. While they still had their clothes on, the moment was very intimate for them. She also noticed that she was wearing a ring that she never wore before in her dreams.

"I am so happy that you agreed to marry me, I knew that we would be together someday, Sigyn," said the man softly. Whenever Jane had these dreams, she would be called Sigyn by the boy. She didn't know why, but the name Sigyn felt right to her.

"Oh Loki," said Jane softly. Wait, this is Loki, thought Jane as she looked down at the man. Now that she got a good look at the man, she was now able to see that this man was Loki. But there were also some differences in him. He had shorter hair and he looked happy instead of bitter. He also looked slightly younger than the man on the TV coverage of the battle in New York City that happened a year ago. Even with the knowledge that he was Loki, she was so happy to have him back in her dreams since it had been a few years since she had a dream with him in it. Oh Jane, why are you thinking like this around Loki, you are dating his brother, thought Jane.

But Loki then slowly moved his lips up and softly kissed her on the lips which caused her to pull herself out of her thoughts of Thor. Jane blushed at the fact that she found herself enjoying this kiss more than kiss that Thor had given her. Jane gasped as she woke up in her bed. She first placed her hand on her neck and moved it up to her neck because she could still feel Loki's cool lips kissing her.

As Jane lay awake on her bed, she kept thinking about her dream. Though she was still in a romantic relationship with Thor, she wasn't really satisfied with it even though she cared about him. Jane hoped that their relationship would get better, but this recent dream proved that it might not be possible.

She also thought about the name Sigyn. She never thought much about being called Sigyn, but now that she knew that Loki was in the dream she wondered if Thor would know anything about this name and what it had to do with Loki. She just had to find a way to ask Thor without having him find out about the dream.

* * *

As Jane walked into Isabella's Diner that morning, she quickly found Thor sitting at one of the tables eating a plate filled with pancakes. When Thor saw her, he started to wave at her excitedly. "I have good news, I think that I have convinced father that you should come to Asgard," said Thor once she sat down, thankfully no one heard since it would be odd for them to explain why he was talking about Asgard.

"I have wondered why your father took so long to agree to let me come to Asgard, I was starting to think that he didn't want a mortal dating his eldest son," said Jane.

"I don't really know why either, but he kept on going on about how he wanted you to meet the entire family especially Loki and he was sure that Loki wouldn't want you to see him while he was going through his punishment," said Thor.

"So what was Loki's punishment," asked Jane.

"Fearing that father would go to easy on his son, the council decided that Mimir would choose Loki's punishment," said Thor.

"Who is Mimir," asked Jane.

"Mimir is a decapitated head that is father's advisor, though something tells me that father is never going to Mimir for advice after what he decided what should be done to Loki," said Thor.

"Loki wasn't executed, was he," asked Jane. No matter what, Loki didn't deserve to die.

"No, it was decided that Loki would have his lips and eyes sewn shut for a year with the metal wires of the dwarves so he would be unable to pull them out. Soon Loki will have the metal threads removed, but I fear what it will do to his emotional state," said Thor.

"That's terrible," said Jane as she placed one of her hands on her lips.

"To make matters worse, Mimir decided that I would be the one to sew his eyes and lips shut," said Thor sadly. Jane shuddered at the fact that Mimir forced Thor to do something that would drive an even bigger wedge between Thor and Loki.

"Speaking of Loki, does the name Sigyn have anything to do with him," asked Jane.

"How do you know about Sigyn," asked Thor.

"I saw her name in the book Erik bought me about Norse legends," lied Jane.

"Sigyn was the daughter of Queen Freya of Vanaheim and King Iwaldi of Nidavellir. She was also Loki's wife," said Thor.

"His wife," said Jane with shock in her voice.

"Aye, because she was a princess of Vanaheim and Nidavellir, father chose her to be Loki's bride. It also helped that her aunt, Brunnhilde chose Sigyn to one day lead the Valkyrie and become the leader of Valhala because Brunnhilde chose to not marry or have children while her older sister Hnossa would become Queen of Vanaheim and her other older sister Idunn would be the guardian of the golden apples of Asgard.

"Loki became instantly infatuated with Sigyn and thankfully she returned his feelings. As they grew older, infatuation turned into love. When they both reached adulthood, they were married, but sadly it ended in tragedy," said Thor.

"What happened," asked Jane.

"On the night of their wedding, Loki went to his chambers so they could consummate their marriage, but he found Sigyn had been stabbed in the chest. The next morning father found Loki cradling Sigyn while he wept. No one found out who murdered her and it was also what started Loki's downward spiral into madness," said Thor.

As Jane was listening to this, she felt a strange pain in her chest that she couldn't explain. While she learned a lot about Sigyn, she still didn't know what Sigyn had to do with her.

* * *

That night Frigga walked down the hallways of the royal palace of Asgard until she made it to Loki's chambers. She walked into the room and made her way to the bed that Loki was sleeping on.

Loki was lying on the bed with his arms wrapped around himself and his legs pulled up to his chest. At the edges of his eyes were crow's feet, his skin was paler than usual, and he would always have dark circles under eyes that would always be there no matter how much sleep he got, but he was still quite handsome. His eyes and lips were sewn shut as part of his punishment. Thankfully the year was almost over and his punishment would be over. While Loki would always have scars, spells were placed on the metal threads to make sure that wouldn't be any permanent physical damage done to his lips and eyes.

But the fact that he was only going to get out of this with only scars didn't change the fact that he had to spend the year mute, blind, and unable to eat anything. No matter what you did, you never deserved this, thought Frigga as she reached over and touched his shoulder length hair. Her anger at Mimir was so great, that one night she snuck into the room where he was kept and stole him so she could throw him into the ocean that surrounded Asgard. She wondered if Odin knew that Mimir was dead since he no longer went to Mimir for advice.

Frigga looked down and saw one tear escape the corner of one of Loki's eyes. When the tear reached his cheek, Frigga leaned over and kissed it. I may have failed as a mother this time, but I promise that I won't let anything like this happen to you again, thought Frigga as she sat down next to Loki for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Thor or any of the other characters in the Marvel Universe.

Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone who sent me such positive reviews, I am glad that there are people out there that enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoy writting it.

Chapter 2

Like every morning for the last year, Loki woke to darkness. His hand moved up and down his face so he could feel the metal wires that bound his eyes and lips, in spite of how long he had felt them on his face for the last year, they still had the power to leave him shivering in fear. Loki let out a small moan of pain as he remembered the day he was punished. Thor had made the mistake of sewing Loki's eyes shut first. So while Thor was working on his grim task, Loki's pain filled screams filled the room as the needle pierced the thin skin of his eye lids, but strangely the needle didn't pierce his eye. When Thor moved to Loki's lips, his vocal cords were too sore to scream and the guards that held him to the ground could loosen their grip on him because he had stopped fighting. When Thor was done, Loki was so weak from blood loss that he had to be carried out of the throne room by Odin. As Odin was holding him, Loki clung to his father's armor while he whimpered in pain not caring that the entire court had just watched him being carried out of the throne room like a child.

The days of his punishment just got worse for him. At first the people of Asgard thought that it would be good to bully Loki now that he was unable to defend himself. But to his shock, he gained a defender in Lady Sif who thought that it was dishonorable to fight a man that couldn't defend himself. It shocked him because of the time when he had cut off her blonde hair and when he tried to restore her hair it had accidently turned black. But Sif pulled him aside one day and told him that she had come to terms with her black hair and she was willing to be his defender now that he couldn't defend himself. While Loki was used to living without much food, about a few months into this punishment, he felt very sharp pains in his stomach. One of the guards found him hunched over clutching his stomach. The guard ran to Odin telling him what was going on fearing that somehow Loki had gotten pregnant again and was giving birth in the middle of the hallway. When found his son he quickly realized that it was hunger pains that his son was feeling and not birth pains. He told the guard to go away and walked over to Loki. He placed his hand on Loki's stomach and chanted a spell which made the pains go away. He told Loki that this spell would last as long as he was being punished and he was going to do whatever he could to make this less unbearable for him.

Now after a year of suffering, Loki's punishment was about to be over. Loki then felt the presence of someone else in the room, he perked up a little when he reached over and touched his mother's face. She must have come in last night and kept watch over me, thought Loki with a smile in spite of how it painfully tugged at his face. But the smile quickly went away when he thought about why he was going through this. I don't deserve your love mother, thought Loki sadly.

He then felt Frigga start to wake up. "Oh Loki, soon this will be over and I will be able to see your beautiful eyes and hear your lovely voice again," said Frigga.

Loki just let out a soft moan of longing to be able to see and speak again. So far moaning, sighing, and whimpering were the only sounds that Loki would be able to make at this point. Since Loki was unable to summon his clothes with magic, Frigga collected his clothes for him and left so he could change his clothes. He was thankful that he was able to put on his own clothes, he would have rather died than let someone put on his clothes for him.

Just then Frigga walked into the room while leading Odin. "How are we going to do this," asked Frigga.

"Iwaldi has just sent me the spell that would be able to remove the wires from his face along with a very stern lecture about letting my son go through this," said Odin. Iwaldi had a soft spot for Loki since he was his daughter's husband and he saw how happy he made his only daughter and was shocked when Odin had ordered dwarf wires and what they were meant for. Odin then walked over to Loki and placed one of his callused hands on Loki's chin and lifted it up a little. The young prince tensed up fearing that this would be very painful for him.

But all Odin did was run his thumb over Loki's eye lids and mouth as he chanted a spell. The metal threads just disappeared. "Loki, can you open your eyes," asked Frigga.

Loki's eyes slowly opened, but they quickly shut when they were assaulted with the bright morning light. He tried to open his mouth, but it was so sore from misuse.

"Iwaldi said this would happen, that is why he had this potion sent along too," said Odin.

Loki then noticed that Frigga sat down behind Loki on his bed and she placed her hand on his back. "Here drink this," said Loki as she placed a goblet up to his lips. As Loki started to drink the potion, he wanted to spit out the vile drink, but the vanishing pain in his jaw that made him continue drinking. When he opened his eyes this time, his eyes no longer hurt. Before Loki knew what he was doing, he quickly reached over and grabbed Odin's wrist.

"Father, I know that I don't deserve this, but please forgive me. I only did what I did to prove myself worthy of the name Odinson. But I promise that I will be a good son from now on, I don't want to go through this sort of torture anymore," said Loki as the tears he had been holding back for the last year started to fall and sobs shook his body. Loki felt shame at crying like a baby, but what he had went through was too much for him to bear. Loki's other hand quickly moved up to his face and his fingers ran over his face because he feared that the metal wires would be there again.

Loki was surprised when he looked up again and saw tears fall from Odin's one eye. He could hear Frigga weeping, but she had always been more open with her emotions than Odin had been. "My son, what you did was my fault. I kept the truth from you and made you feel like a stolen relic as you put it. I want to make you an offer as an act of repentance," said Odin.

"What is it father," asked Loki with a tremor in his voice.

"I can make it so you are my son in blood as well as in name," said Odin.

"Why are you doing this and I won't look like Thor when this is over will I," asked Loki with hope in his voice.

"I want to show you that I don't want to use you as a means to make a more permanent peace between Asgard and Jotunheim by making you a true Asgardian. You are my son and I will do anything to make you happy. You looks and powers will stay the same, but this will be your true form now and the Casket of Ancient Winters will no longer force you into a Frost Giant form," said Odin.

"No matter what you choose, you will always be our son," said Frigga.

"This is what I want, I don't want to be a monster anymore," said Loki.

Odin smiled at Loki and placed his hands on each side of Loki's head. As Odin chanted a spell, Loki could feel something change in him. It felt both strange and wonderful at the same time. "You are my son in both blood and name now, when Thor becomes King you will be his chief advisor and if for some reason he is unable to fulfill his role as the King of Asgard, you will be the one to take up the throne of Asgard," said Odin.

Loki smiled, he felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. While he could still take on a Frost Giant form, it was part of his shape shifting, not his true form. But Loki felt like it would be a long time before he would be able to use that form, since it was a part of his life that was very painful.

But then Loki tensed up when he felt danger. It wasn't towards him, but someone that was close to him. "_Loki, help me_," cried out the voice of Jane in Loki's mind.

"Jane is in danger and she needs me," said Loki. Loki was very confused that she called out to him when she was courting Thor. But as he looked at Odin, he knew the reason why Jane was calling out to him.

* * *

When Jane walked into her research center, she saw a strange man waiting for her. Half of his face was dark and the other half was light. He had long white hair and pointed ears like a dwarf. "Who are you and what are you doing in my research center," asked Jane trying to stay calm.

"My name is Malekith the Accursed, I am one of the Dark Elves of Svartlfheim. What I have come for is you," said Malekith.

"What do you want with me," asked Jane who could no longer hide her shock.

"Don't play innocent with me, Sigyn. When I was told who you really were I was skeptical, but now that I see you, I can see her in you," shouted Malekith.

"You are crazy, Sigyn was murdered," said Jane.

"Yes, she was, but was reborn and you were the life she chose as a way to get back to her precious prince," said Malekith.

Jane didn't know why, but the fact that she was Sigyn reborn made sense to her. "Were you the one who murdered Sigyn and have you come here to finish me now," asked Jane.

"Though I wish I could say yes because I despise Loki for outranking me as the most powerful sorcerer in the Nine Realms, it wasn't me. But I was hired by the woman who murdered you because she hated the thought of you marrying Loki because he wronged her greatly and when she found out that Sigyn was reborn as you, she wanted to find a way to keep you from being reunited with Loki. I was hired to kidnap you and force Loki to save you, but when he reaches you I will kill you in front of his eyes so he can suffer again," said Malekith as he grabbed one of Jane's wrists.

Jane tried to keep quiet, but Malekith used his powers to force Jane to call out to Loki for help before they disappeared.

* * *

As Odin was leading Loki and Frigga to the throne room, he could already see some changes in Loki. His skin was still pale, but there was a little color in it so it made the scars he gained less noticeable. He no longer had dark circles under his eyes and crow's feet. His hair no longer had that greasy look to it that it had recently. Also Odin noticed that there were flecks of blue in his jade green eyes now. Odin knew at that moment that he made the right choice in making Loki his son in more than just name.

Once they walked into the throne room, the eyes of the group drifted over to the giant tapestry of the sons of Odin. Along with Thor and Loki, there were two other men in the tapestry. There was Tyr, the eldest son of Odin and Frigga who abdicated the throne because he felt that he would be a poor King of Asgard and had lost his arm in service to Asgard, but was still the most deadly sword master in Asgard. There was also Balder who was the youngest son of Asgard who was able to see the good in everyone who sadly died in battle and not by the scheming of Loki like the legends tried to make people believe.

Even though Loki wanted to say something, he waited until Odin sat on his throne before he said something. "I felt Malekith close to Jane, but why would he hurt Jane, he hates me, not Thor," said Loki.

"I don't think that Malekith will harm Jane yet, I think right now he is going to kidnap you so he could draw you to him," said Odin.

"But why use Jane for this," asked Loki.

Odin knew that he would have to talk about this someday, but hoped that Thor would be there so they could all know the truth, but he would have to do that now. When Thor showed Odin Jane to him for the first time though Heimdall, he knew that this woman was really Sigyn. He knew that once she was brought to Asgard, both Loki and Jane would be automatically drawn to each other. In fact the only reason why he finally agreed to let Thor bring Jane to Asgard was so he could bring Loki and Jane closer together since he hoped that Thor would one day marry Sif.

"The reason why Malekith chose because she is really Sigyn reborn and he knew that once you found out, you would do anything to save her," said Odin as Loki sank to his knees with a look of shock on his face.

Author's Note: I believe if Odin could turn Thor into a mortal, why couldn't he turn Loki into an Asgardian instead of just covering it up like he did in the movie. In the next chapter Loki is going to come up with a plan to rescue Jane. Also throughout this fic I will have Jane go through more flashback dreams so you can get more information about the relationship that Loki had with Sigyn and Sigyn's life. Also with Balder's death, I went with the origianl version where he was struck down in battle and Loki had nothing to do with it.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Thor or any of the other characters in the Marvel Universe.

Chapter 3

As Loki stayed on his knees after hearing what his father had just told him, he felt like he couldn't breathe at all. My Sigyn is alive, but that is impossible, thought Loki. "She can't be my wife, if she was I would have felt something towards her when I looked at her through the eyes of the Destroyer," said Loki.

"You only saw Jane through the soulless eyes of the Destroyer, if you met her face to face, you would have known that she was your wife," said Odin.

"When you see Jane for the first time with your own eyes you will love her just like you loved Sigyn," said Frigga.

Loki then closed his eyes and thought about the half Vanir and half dwarf princess that he had fallen in love with. When he was a child Sigyn was sent to live in Asgard because Odin wanted her to marry one of the Princes of Asgard since she would one day become the leader of the Valkyrie and he wanted to strike up an alliance with them.

Since the only thing that Thor cared about at the time was his own personal glory, Sigyn spent a lot of her time with Loki. It didn't take long for to become enchanted with her because she was so pretty and kind to him. As Loki grew older his feelings for her became love. It just took him a while to realize that she felt the same way about him.

Loki even remembered when he found out that Sigyn loved him. It was right after he had distracted a stallion that was building a wall around Asgard by turning into a mare. After failing to outrun the stallion and having his virginity shamefully taken from him Loki found that he was unable to turn back into her normal form. Loki who was feeling hurt, angry, and ashamed at the time burst into tears.

Sigyn who was out for a morning walk was quite surprised to find a weeping mare close to the walls of Asgard. When Loki saw that it was Sigyn he tried to tell her who he really was, but found that he was unable to speak in any human language. Though Sigyn didn't understand anything Loki told her, she still took pity on the distraught mare and took her to her home so the mare could be cleaned up and well fed. While Loki was staying in the stables that Sigyn provided for him, he found out why he was still in the form of a mare, he was pregnant. While Loki was pregnant Sigyn would talk to him especially about how everyone thought that Loki was missing. She told Loki that everyone that cared about him missed him very much especially her since she had fallen in love with her. What she didn't know was that she had just admitted that she was in love with Loki right in front of Loki himself. Loki wished that he could tell her that he felt the same way about her, but he was still unable to speak to her.

When Loki went into labor Sigyn was there for him to offer him comfort and support as Loki gave birth to an eight legged foal. Loki didn't know why, but when he stared at this strange little child he gave birth to, he felt nothing but love for the little horse as it nursed from him. After the baby that Loki had decided to name Sleipnir was well fed and had fallen asleep, Loki turned back into his normal form and freaked out Sigyn by hugging her even though he was quite nude at the time. He quickly told Sigyn that he loved her.

In spite of the shock of seeing a once pregnant mare turning into a mare, Sigyn smiled and told Loki that she loved him before kissing him on the lips. Loki told Sigyn that even though he had to stay in his mare form for a little while longer, he told her that he wanted to marry her when his child Sleipnir was weaned. After Sigyn told him that she would marry him, Loki went back to his mare form so he could continue to take care of Sleipnir.

After taking care of Sleipnir, Loki went back to his Asgardian male form and when he was fully clothed he escorted Sigyn and Sleipnir back to the royal palace. Once there he told Odin about why he was missing for so long and told his father that he wanted his dear child to become his father's royal steed since he wanted the best for Sleipnir. After Odin agreed to that, Loki told his father that he wanted to marry Sigyn as soon as he could which caused a great celebration.

But his wedding day would end in tragedy when he went to their new sleeping quarters and found that she had been murdered. Something in Loki snapped when he saw his dead wife and he spent the entire night crying while holding Sigyn in his arms and begging for her to wake up again. Ever since then Loki couldn't even think about being with another woman and Loki would become quite angry when someone suggested that he should get married again.

Loki then found himself still kneeling on the floor trying to breathe. "If Jane is my Sigyn then Thor can't have her. She is meant to be with me and I have spent so many nights without her and the thought of seeing her be with Thor would be too much for me to bear," said Loki.

"We don't expect you to give up on Jane, you are meant to be with her since she is your Sigyn," said Frigga.

"If you go and save Jane from Malekith, she will be yours," said Odin. It was quite surprising to Loki that his parents were telling him that he should go and save the woman that his older brother was courting with the purpose of trying to win her for himself. But if Loki was really honest with himself, if Jane was really Sigyn then he would do everything in his power to make sure that came back to him instead of letting her stay with Thor.

"I am sure that you be able to come up with a cunning plan," said Odin.

"I have, send Thor along with his Avenger friends from Midgard to fight Malekith. While they are fighting the Dark Elf sorcerer, I will sneak into his castle and free Jane," said Loki.

"I want you to take Sleipnir with you since he is the fastest and most loyal steed in the Nine Realms. I would like to know if you think that Thor should also bring along Lady Sif and the Warriors Three," said Odin as he looked at his son.

"He should bring along Sif, she is a powerful warrior and I am sure that you are hoping that Sif will find a way to make Thor fall in love with her. But I don't think that the Warriors Three should be brought along since I find them quite useless. But Thor's Avenger friends are very powerful warriors of great skill who would be better suited for this mission than the Warriors Three," said Loki. Loki never liked the Warriors Three who had made his life a living hell when he was growing up and he felt that the fact that Loki was just made a true son of Odin wouldn't make the Warriors Three like him very much.

After Odin agreed to Loki's plans, he told Loki to wait until Thor had left for the kingdom of the Dark Elves before he left. Right when Loki was leaving he saw his father sending one of his ravens with a message to Thor. When Loki was along in the hallway, he leaned against one of the walls and placed his hand on his heart while he was hoping that this was a chance for him to get his wife back.

* * *

The only thing that showed that the room that Jane was placed in was a prison was the fact that there were bars on the windows, other than that the room looked like it was fit for royalty. When Jane was alone, she just sank into the bed and thought about her situation. It was already strange enough that she was dating a god, but now she just found out that she was the reincarnation of the wife of the younger brother of the man that she was now dating.

Jane thought about Darcy and what her friend would tell her, she knew that Darcy would tell her that she should stick with Thor because he was what Darcy called a total hottie and wasn't a psycho in an antelope hat which is what she called Loki. But at the same time Jane thought about the dreams she had when she was growing up about Loki and Sigyn. The man in the dreams was not a psycho at all, in fact he seemed very loving and kind towards Sigyn. If I do get with Loki there could be a chance for me to bring that Loki back, thought Jane. But she also wondered how Thor would react if she told him that she no longer wanted to date him anymore because she wanted to be with his younger brother. But she was also Sigyn in a strange way, so that mean that she was already married to Loki and her being with Thor was adultery.

Jane you have just been kidnapped by a crazy elf and all you can think about is which Prince of Asgard you want to end up with, there must be something wrong with you, thought Jane. Jane then decided that she would wait until she was rescued before she even thought about her strange love life.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any characters from the Marvel Universe.

Chapter 4

Since all Jane could do at this time was wait in the room that Malekith had shoved her into, she decided to take a short nap until food was brought to her. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep and find herself in a dream about the life of Sigyn. In the dream she was practicing some fighting moves with a battle ax. After hearing that Sigyn was training to be what Thor called a Valkyrie, Jane decided to find out what they were. They turned out being brave warrior women who escorted brave dead warriors to Valhalla. It surprised Jane that her past life was this powerful warrior woman.

Just then she saw Loki walk by and go into one of the stables. It didn't take long for her to stop practicing and follow Loki into the stables. Jane put up the battle ax and walked into the stables to see what Loki was doing. Loki as standing in front of one of the stalls and was softly petting a large grey horse while he was singing to it. Loki had a very beautiful singing voice and she could have listened to it forever if Loki didn't stop singing and turned so he could look at her. "You are a wonderful parent," said Jane as she felt herself smile. At first she wondered what she meant and then she remembered reading in the book of Norse myths that Loki once turned into a mare and got pregnant with a horse that had eight legs that he named Sleipnir.

"I hope the next I become a parent I will be the father instead of the mother," said Loki as he took Jane's hands while he had a look of love in his eyes. On one of Jane's fingers was a beautiful ring which Jane guessed was the engagement ring that Loki gave Sigyn. Loki then pulled Jane into his arms and started to kiss her passionately on the lips. As Jane was starting to return Loki's kiss, she woke up.

As Jane was lying on the bed, she placed her fingers on her lips. Even though the kiss occurred during a dream, she could still feel Loki's lips on her lips. In spite of the fact that Jane had only seen Loki on the TV during the battle in New York City and never met him face to face, she felt her feelings for him were growing every time she had a dream about him, like she was falling in love with him through the memories. It also she was also starting to view Thor as more of a friend and not like a boyfriend.

Just because you have a couple nice dreams about Loki being romantic it doesn't mean that I can forget that Thor is my boyfriend now, thought Jane in annoyance. She was also mad that Malekith had kidnapped her like this to get at another man. If I was this Sigyn, I should be a warrior not a little damsel in distress, thought Jane. She just hoped that whoever was coming to save would come soon so she could sort this out.

* * *

Thor smiled when he saw the Avengers walk into the palace of Asgard. This would the first time in many centuries that mortals had come to Asgard. Thor noticed that even Tony Stark was impressed with the grand palace of Asgard. Now that he had Avengers by his side along with Sif, he was going to save Jane and possibly make her his bride. Thor was quite shocked and pleased that Thor use the Avengers instead of the Warriors Three.

"My friends, I am pleased to see that you have come to Asgard to help me rescue Jane," said Thor as he took Sif's hand and walked over to the Avengers.

"It's the least we could do after you helped us save our world," said Steve.

"Since the Capsicle brought up the battle in New York City, I am going to be asking the question that is on everyone's minds. Where is your psycho little brother and are you sure that he had nothing to do with this kidnapping," said Tony.

"Loki was with mother and father when Jane was kidnapped, so I am sure that he had nothing to do with it. Besides he left Asgard this morning so he could study a new spell," said Thor.

"Even if he wasn't there to physically kidnap, he still could have hired the kidnapper to do the dirty work for him," said Natasha.

"Loki and Malekith, the man who kidnapped Jane, are mortal enemies, I think that Loki hates Malekith more than he hates me," said Thor.

"People can change, he probably grew to hate you more because of the events that happened before and now he decided that it would be a better idea to work with a lesser enemy just so he could get at you," said Clint.

"If Loki proves to be the master mind of this plot, we will deal with him after we save Miss Foster," said Steve. After Steve said that it caused the other Avengers to not say anything else about Loki as they started to come up with a plan to save Jane.

* * *

Hoping to find out the truth about Jane and not wanting to spend any time around the Avengers, he left early in the morning before they arrived. After riding Sleipnir for a couple hours, he stopped to have something to eat because he didn't have breakfast before he left.

While Loki was eating he felt Sleipnir start to nuzzle him. "You must be wondering what we are doing and I am sure that you know that it has nothing to do with me studying a new spell," said Loki which caused Sleipnir to nod.

"You are right, there is a mortal woman named Jane Foster and she had been kidnapped by my enemy, Malekith. Father believes that Jane might be Sigyn reborn," said Loki. At hearing Sigyn's name, he became very excited. In the short amount of time that he knew her, Sleipnir as a mother.

"I said that she might be, so there is a chance that she might not be Sigyn. But I have to say that I hope that she is Sigyn because I love her and miss her so much. I would like to have a bride again," said Loki.

Sleipnir then nuzzled Loki in a comforting sort of way. In spite of the fact that Sleipnir was a horse, Loki loved his son very much. "You are a very good son, you deserve to have Sigyn back in your life even if I don't deserve her," said Loki as he pulled out an apple which Sleipir started to eat. Loki was going to find out the truth and if Jane ended up being Sigyn, he was going to make her his bride.


End file.
